


Every Night

by courtneyarnelle



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: AU, Bartender Ymir, F/F, Porn With Plot, Stripper Christa, Swearing, Two Sex Scenes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-14
Updated: 2014-07-14
Packaged: 2018-02-08 18:54:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1952343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/courtneyarnelle/pseuds/courtneyarnelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU. Every night, Historia works as a stripper at the club that her girlfriend Ymir bartends at. Every performance becomes a tease, Historia ignoring the men gaping at her to try her best to turn on her girlfriend. And the sex that follows when they get home is more than welcome. (Also posted on ff.net)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Every Night

Ymir is supposed to be focusing on serving all these pervs drinks. But instead, a blonde haired, blue eyed beauty is constantly stealing her attention. There's something about the girl who stands at 4'9 that draws the attention of the entire room.

She is introduced as The Sensual  _'Christa Lenz.'_

Her hips switch sexually from side to side as she steps onto the stage, all conversations stop as beautiful slow music filters into the room from the speakers. Every eye is drawn to the scantily dressed woman on the stage in front of them. A mask of brightly colored make-up covers the girl's skin, making her features near impossible to make out.

A gentle smile graces her lips as her eyes scan the crowd. When her hand curls around the pole a few horny gasps go off and Ymir rolls her eyes. Men are too easily turned on. Christa's eyes seem to meet Ymir's as she squats into a dip that sets off a few cheers in the crowd.

Every night, she teases her with this show. Never completely undressing, as her contract entailed, but enough to not leave much to the imagination. Her ocean blue eyes never leave Ymir's hazel gaze as she dances, her body swaying rhythmically to the music.

It really is an art form, pole dancing. It takes a certain amount of strength and flexibility to do it. It displays how the body can move with the proper training. Not to forget, it's sensual enough to get anyone worked up. Too bad most ignorant people only thought it useful for things like strip clubs.

* * *

" _I don't know why you think this stripping business is a good idea, Historia."_

" _I don't know why you think bartending is a good idea." The girl retorted. Her head was rested comfortably in Ymir's lap, a book in her hands. She hadn't even bothered to stop reading to reply. Ymir stopped running her fingers through her soft blonde locks and snatched the book from Historia's hands. She got a glare from the smaller girl in response._

" _I'm being serious." The freckled_ _woman_ _told her. Historia sighed and sat up_ _. She_ _mov_ _ed_ _to sit on Ymir's lap and rest_ _ed_ _her head against her shoulder. Her arms around Ymir's neck. "You're not gonna get out of this conversation by being cute._

" _I know, I know." Historia assured. "It's not that I want to undress for people. I want to dance. Besides, I won't be fully undressing. Your boss was really nice, Ymir. Part of our deal is that I don't fully undress. I'm like a schoolgirl tease. And, we'll get plenty of money from it."_

" _I still don't want other people looking at you." Ymir told her,_ _her_ _arm finally wrapp_ _ed_ _around Historia'_ _s_ _waist and_ _she_ _h_ _eld_ _her firmly against her. "You're mine."_

" _I'm all yours." Historia pressed a kiss to Ymir's neck. "I'll be looking at you the whole time. Every night. I promise."_

* * *

She hates all these guys looking at  _her_ girlfriend, but at least here she can keep an eye on her. She pretends to be occupied cleaning out glasses, but she continues to watch  _Christa Lenz_ from the corner of her eyes.  _Christa's_  eyes seemed darker tonight, probably from the make-up. Remembering how those lips feel against her own, and how they feel against her skin gets her heated up. Her tongue feels too dry. She swallows her lust best she can and tears her eyes away for a second to put the cups down. She is going to take a break when  _Christa_  is done.

When she looks back to the stage,  _Christa_  winks at Ymir who bites the inside of her cheek.  _Fucking tease.._

Bills litter the stage, and more join them as she twists and dips on the pole. She ends in a split that brings on the excited hoots and hollers.  _Christa_ squats to pick up her money. She stands when it's gathered and stuffed into the piece of fabric that dares call itself underwear, blows a kiss to the crowd and gives Ymir one last lingering look before she  _struts_ __offstage.

Ymir throws her towel down as the next performer is announced, her post left to the other man and woman who work alongside her. They give each other knowing looks before they move to serve their customers.

Ymir finds Historia sitting by a mirror in the dressing room removing the last streaks of the heavy makeup that had been applied to her face. The room is empty aside from the two of them.

"Ymir." She greets, the name rolling wonderfully off her tongue and Ymir licks her lips. They feel too dry, and she almost feels too needy.

"Come here." She orders. Historia raises an eyebrow at the commanding tone, but stands and walks up to Ymir anyways, tipping her head back to look up at her.

"Yes?" Ymir takes her chin in her hand, hazel eyes travelling over Historia's face, before she leans down and presses their lips together. Historia lets out a soft sigh against her lips, her hands fisting in Ymir's shirt as their lips move together perfectly from the practice of countless kisses they'd shared. One of Ymir's arms snake around Historia's waist, pulling her flush against her warm body.

When their lips part, Ymir peppers kisses along her jaw and Historia speaks near breathlessly. "So, I wasn't imagining you watching me?"

Ymir chuckles against her skin. "All those eyes on you, and you're worried if I was looking or not?"

"I was dancing for you. Of course I was." Ymir turns her gaze up to look at her, and the blonde's eyes are filled with raw emotion. Ymir's trance is broken when she hears the voices of returning dancers, and she pulls Historia into a staff bathroom. Ymir presses Historia against the wall and her back archs against the cool tile, pressing instead into the warmth of Ymir's front.

"I really love you." Ymir admits, her lips press against Historia's collarbone.

"I love you too." Historia's fingers lace behind Ymir's neck, pulling her down to kiss her. Their lips move fluidly against the others and Historia's hands move to slide under Ymir's blouse. She smiles against Ymir's lips as her fingers drag over the smooth skin of her toned stomach. "You look incredible dressed all nice for work."

"Speaking of work." Ymir pulls away from Historia. "I need to get back before I get fired."

The pout Historia gave her almost made her stay. Almost.

"Don't be like that. I only have a few hours left. You don't have to stay and wait, you know. I can just get a ride from someone and meet you at home."

"No, I want to go home with you." Historia tells her. Ymir can't help the smile that curls itself onto her lips. She gives Historia a chaste kiss. When she pulls away, their lips are still close enough for Historia to lean in for another kiss. Ymir pulls back at the last moment leaving Historia hanging with puckered lips that immediately drop into a disappointed frown.

"I'll see you in a little bit. Kay?" Ymir fixes her shirt and puts a hand on the door handle, looking back at Historia once. "Don't look so fuckin sad. Geez."

Then she leaves. Historia scoffs and leaves the restroom after a few minutes, returning to the dressing room to change. She puts on one of Ymir's old sweatshirts. The thing's already baggy on Ymir, so it's like a short dress on Historia. Then she sits down to wait for her girlfriend to finish working.

* * *

" _Ahh, ahh, fuck." Ymir's arm was thrown over her eyes, which were closed tight in pure ecstasy as Historia's puckered lips closed around her clit, her fingers churned inside her. Her usual alto voice had risen a few octaves as she reached her breaking point. She would no doubt be embarrassed by it later, but_ _at that moment_ _she was too far gone to care. And_ _H_ _istoria relished in the fact she could make the_ _usually st_ _oic_ _woman_ _come undone like this._

 _Ymir's free hand tangled in the thick blonde locks on her girlfriend's head, holding on_ _to H_ _istoria like a lifeline as her short fingers curled inside her in_ just  _the right way and her mouth worked mercilessly at her clit._

_With a curse, Ymir went taunt as she came. Historia continued to move her fingers inside the brunette so she could ride out her orgasm and pulled out when Ymir's body went slack. Historia pressed soft kisses against Ymir's barely there abs. When she felt Ymir's eyes on her, she met her gaze_ _and sucked_ _her still wet fingers into her mouth and licking the last traces of her girlfriend from her fingers._

" _Fuck." Ymir whispered, pulling Historia's naked body against her. "You get so fucking lewd in bed."_

_Historia gave her a kiss that Ymir was more than happy to return. "You love it."_

" _Yeah. Yeah, I do."_

* * *

Historia is roused from her nap a few hours later and she looks disdainfully up at the person who'd so rudely interrupted a wonderful dream. Of course, it was the women she'd been dreaming about and her cheeks color.

"Why are you so tall?" She complains, hiding her embarrassment in grouchiness. She put her head back down into the crook of her arm.

"I really hope you aren't going to make me carry you. That would be such an inconvenience,  _Christa._ "

Hearing her stage name from Ymir irritates her enough to make her tilt her head up to glare at Ymir, who was only grinning cockily at getting a response from her. Her smirk only intensifies Christa's glare and she puts her head back down.

She squeaks in surprise not even a minute later when strong arms wrap around her and hoist her over a shoulder.

"I fucking hate you." Historia grumbles grouchily, pounding a fist on Ymir's back.

"No, you don't." Historia pouts instead of replying. Ymir adjusts her grip and carries Christa out the doors. There are only three cars left in the parking lot and Ymir sets Christa down on the backseat of their car. "There. I carried you all the way here, so now you're in my debt again."

"What? I didn't ask you to!" Historia shoots back. Ymir doesn't answer her, getting into the driver's seat and starting the car, looking out the back window to back out rather than looking at her rearview mirror. She glances at Historia who just looks tired at this point.

"Buckle up and take a nap. I'll wake you up when we get home."

* * *

_Another rejection from another job interview. This was getting so discouraging. Historia groaned, and then jumped when a firm hand landed on her shoulder. She turned and looked into an unfamiliar face with shaggy hair and a worn looking face, but the man smiled at her all the same._

" _You lost little lady?"_

" _No, just headed home. Thank you." She shrugged out of his grip, but he grabbed her wrist._

" _Maybe I should walk you home. A little girl like you shouldn't be walking alone at night."_

" _No, that's—"_

" _Excuse me." A third voice spoke. Historia turned to the source of it, spotting a girl who was definitely taller than her with mocha colored skin walking towards then. Her hands were buried in her pockets when she stepped under a street lamp a few feet from them. The freckles dotting her skin caught her eye but Historia forced her gaze downwards._

" _He giving you trouble?"_

" _No, I was—"_

" _I didn't ask you." The firmness in her voice made Historia look up._ Freckles, _she decided to call her. Freckles looked the man up in down in disgust, then she turned her hazel eyes to Historia who hoped her blush wasn't as obvious as it felt._

" _He giving you trouble?" She repeated._

" _A bit." Historia admitted._

" _I see. Get lost." Freckles barked at the man, startling him enough that he released Historia's wrist. In two brisk steps, Freckles hand was in hers and she led her away._

" _Hey, blondie." Freckles finally spoke again_ _after_ _they'd been walking for a few minutes. "He may have been a creep, but he's right. Don't you know better than to walk alone at night?"_

" _I—"_

" _Well, I just saved you so now you owe me." Freckles looked absolutely pleased with herself_ _and H_ _istoria snatched her hand away._

" _I didn't ask for your help." She muttered._

" _Well, you got it anyway. Look it's," Freckles pulled her phone from her pocket to check the time. "It's one in the morning and I missed the bus to get home because I was helping out a citizen who's too rude to be grateful. Let me stay over for the night and we'll call it even."_

" _I don't even know you."_

" _Fair enough. I'm Ymir. I'm 23. I work at a bar and I like women. Now you know me."_

" _I'd hardly say that's—"_

" _Ugh. Why are you so difficult?"_ _Historia looked critically at her, before she decided to introduce herself._

" _I'm Historia, I'm 21. Unemployed and I_ _-I_ _also like women._ _" Freck-_ Ymir _raised an eyebrow and Historia sighed. "I_ _f you promise you're not a crazy rapist, I'll let you stay the night."_

" _I promise I'm not a crazy rapist." Ymir told her and Historia narrowed her eyes suspiciously. "_ _Scout's honor?"_

" _I get the feeling you were never a Scout…"_

" _That's irrelevant. Come on, it's getting cold."_

* * *

_They got along too well. Historia didn't expect her and Ymir to connect as easily as they did._

_They had started off talking about Ymir's job. Ymir had found her alcohol and dove in. And 5 drinks later, they were making out sloppily on the couch, unsteady fingers tearing off each layer of the other's clothes._

* * *

A gentle hand on her shoulder wakes her from her sleep once more. The voice that follows doesn't at all match the action. "I'm seriously not carrying you again. Get up."

Historia groans and gets up, and Ymir raises an eyebrow noticing what she was wearing for the first time.

"My hoodie?"

"It's comfortable." Historia's hand finds Ymir's lacing their fingers as the taller girl leads them up to their shared apartment. Historia seems to wake up immediately when Ymir locks the door behind them and she drags Ymir to their bedroom, her lips latching onto Ymir's.

"Oh, now you're awake?" Ymir mumbles against her lips, Historia pulls away to look Ymir in the eye all too seriously.

"I've been waiting for this all night." She replies. Ymir's hands grab not at all gently at her waist and push her onto the bed. She climbs over the blonde and hovers close to her face. Ymir presses a kiss to her earlobe. One to her temple. And then, leans in for a proper kiss to her lips, pulling away teasingly at the last second and earning a whine from Historia. Historia's hands fist in Ymir's shirt, wrinkling the fabric.

"All night?" Ymir questions huskily, warm breath ghosting over Historia's lips causing the blonde to moan in want.

"Yes." Ymir's lips move to her neck, her tongue flicking out to taste the flushed skin. Sharp nips leave red marks on Historia's pale skin. Historia pulls Ymir's hairclip from her dark tresses, running gentle fingers through her hair.

Ymir finally presses her lips to Historia's enticing a satisfied moan of delight from the smaller girl. Ymir slides her hands under the too big hoodie and breaks their kiss feeling nothing but soft skin under her fingers. She palms her breasts in her hands and snorts, shaking her head.

"Are you telling me you wore my hoodie without a bra?" She slides down, pushing the fabric up to Historia's neck. She presses a kiss to her navel. "That's so fucking hot. I wouldn't have waited to get home to do this if I'd known that." A few more kisses up to the rise of her chest. "I would have fucked you right in the parking lot."

Her mouth closes around one of Historia's hardened pink nipples, and Historia's hands fist in the hair she's been stroking so gently up until that point. Ymir flicks her tongue against the nub, earning a soft moan from Historia. Ymir's fingers toy with the other.

When Historia sits up to pull the hoodie off completely, Ymir moves back down and kisses along the inside of Historia's thighs. Her skin is it's most delicate there and marks all too easily. Ymir's tongue occasionally darts out to join her lips against the porcelain skin as she kisses her way to Historia's center.

She mouths at the dampness that coats Historia's thin panties and she stiffens. She can feel Ymir's smirk against her as her teeth graze against her clit through her panties.

" _Fuck._ " She moans the word and Ymir pulls away to pull her panties down her legs before her mouth is back on her girlfriend. The night they'd met, they'd had drunken sex that neither of them even remembered the next morning. Two years of dating later, the sex had only gotten better and more memorable. They'd grown to know each other's bodies, what the other liked and didn't. It's a blessing and a curse, because Ymir is using her knowledge to mercilessly tease her and Historia can't even form a sentence to protest.

Ymir's tongue drags slowly up her slit before she finally slides a slender finger inside Historia and curls it slowly. Historia's back arches and her toes curl, an almost too loud moan resonating through their apartment. Ymir bites her lip, watching her girlfriend come undone before her. She slides in another finger and strokes Historia's walls agonizingly slow, her lips suckling at her swollen clit.

The series of moans that follow each stroke are enough encouragement not to speed up until a pitiful, ' _P_ _lease._ _'_ made her lose her shit.

Her fingers speed up, pumping harder and  _harder_ into her dripping slit. Ymir  _groan_ _s_  against her and Historia's nails dig into her scalp as she nears her finish. Her moans rising in volume and she stutters out something that resembles Ymir's name as she comes  _hard_  against her fingers.

Historia's pants are the only noise to fill the room for the next couple of minutes and when her body relaxes. Ymir brings her fingers to Historia's mouth, and she holds her wrist in her quaking hands as she suckles on them all too happily. Her tongue wrangling with her fingers. Historia pulls them from her mouth with a  _pop_ pressing a kiss to Ymir's knuckles before releasing her wrist.

Ymir runs gentle fingers through Historia's sweat damp hair as she blinks sleepily up at her.

"Hmm, I love you." Historia murmurs, puckering her lips for a kiss. Ymir rolls her eyes and presses her lips to Historia's pucker, earning a small grin from the blonde.

"Love you too, Historia." Historia pulls Ymir's hoodie back on and lays down with her head on Ymir's chest. Ymir runs her fingers through her hair until she falls asleep, then she slides her hand underneath the hoodie to rest it against Historia's bare stomach, finally allowing herself fall to sleep.


End file.
